


Nonsense

by Coldaker



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sick Fic, They have a child, i guess, pregnancy mention, sort of? he passes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldaker/pseuds/Coldaker
Summary: Klug hasn't been seen in 5 years, heard from in almost 3. Sig and Amitie are starting to get worried.
Relationships: Amitie/Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 9





	Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self indulgent.  
> feedback feeds the author :)

“I'll certainly miss you two,” Klug says, as he stands on Sig and Amitie's front porch, "This is hard for me as well. I just can't stay in this town anymore. I have to go out, see the world, you know?" He takes their hands in his own. "I'll be back, someday. I want you to carry on. I promise to write."

"I understand." Amitie is clearly trying to keep her voice steady, and she is not doing a good job. She moves a little closer to Klug, gets on her tippy toes, and plants a kiss to his lips. Sig moves in not long after, stealing a goodbye kiss from his husband. They both surround him in an embrace for a good couple minutes, neither quite wanting to let go. Finally they have to let him out.

Sig breaks the silence, "We'll miss you, kjære. Goodbye…" Klug returns the sentiment, and soon he's gone.

It has been about 5 years. 

At first, they were fine. He kept his promise to write, and write he sure did. Sometimes the letters contained stories of things that had happened on his travels, and sometimes they were just a reminder that he loved them, sometimes they accompanied small trinkets he had encountered that reminded him of his spouses. But eventually, they just stopped coming. they weren't  _ too _ worried at first, maybe one had gotten lost. But… after almost 2 months? they had reason to worry. And so did almost everyone else living in the small town. Some had been sent out to see if they could find even a trace of him, but everyone came up empty. After a time, almost everyone had given up hope, except for a select few. Of course, Sig and Amitie were among them. Little do they know, they won't have to wait much longer. 

💙💛💜💙💛💜💙💛💜💙💛💜

A calm August evening. Nobody could have expected what was to happen.

Sig is sitting on the floor with his daughter, Caroline, in his lap. She is excitedly telling him a story -she has  _ quite _ the imagination on her- when he hears a knock at the door.

He signals for Caroline to pause and asks Amitie, "Could y' get that?"

She quickly responds, "Of course!" and walks over to the door. Upon opening it, who does she see but her husband, who has been missing for  _ almost 3 years.  _ She gives a large and dramatic gasp. Klug smiles at her, then immediately passes out into her arms. Sig had heard her gasp from two rooms over, and so he had come as well. This was  _ definitely not _ something he expected to see. "Ah, a little help?" Amitie inquires.

Sig escapes his thoughts and responds, "Mmh, I got him." and he moves to take Klug from Amitie's arms, who was clearly struggling to hold him up, and carries him over to the sofa.

💙💛💜💙💛💜💙💛💜💙💛💜

Surprisingly, Klug hadn’t been out long, only a few hours. He stirs, then sees… something enter his field of vision. He focuses, trying to make it ou-  _ it’s a toddler.  _

“Caroline, leave him alone,” Amitie says to the child.

“Mama, he’s awake!” she shouts back excitedly. Amitie lets out a little ‘oh!’ and walks over to where the mage is laying. 

As she helps him to sit up, she asks Caroline, “Could you go get Sig?” She nods and runs off, calling for her papa. Amitie sighs and turns to Klug, handing him his glasses and saying, “Don’t mind her, she can be a handful sometimes.”

Klug pauses. "You… M-mama-" He slurs as he takes his glasses from Amitie and places them on his face.

Amitie laughs a little and tells him, “We found out about her not long after you left. She was a surprise. It was nearly impossible to contact you at the time. Sorry…” She leans into his side. 

"That's alright, Ami." He wanted that to be true, he really did. However, he can't help but feel sidelined. Really, who  _ wouldn’t  _ in this situation? He is momentarily cut out of his thoughts by Sig taking a seat beside him and encasing him in a hug. This was a welcome change. Sig mumbles something into his hair, and for a moment, he decides to stop and enjoy it.

When Sig finally pulls away, he is met with a small pair of mismatched eyes- red and green -staring at him. Oh, that’s right. Caroline. She’s never met him. “Who are you?” the child asks. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything he is cut off by, “OH! I know you!” She does? How?? “You’re in the picture on the fireplace,” she was, of course, referring to their wedding photo, “Mama and Papa have told me about you!” They… have? Of  _ course  _ they have, idiot. You’re married. Without a second of warning, she  _ launches _ herself at him, trapping him in as tight a hug as her tiny arms are capable of.  _ OH.  _ For some reason, he finds himself surprised that she's willing to trust him so blindly.  _ They have  _ **_never_ ** _ met. _ And yet, he decides to shake off his doubts and just return the hug. She pulls herself off of him and smiles brightly.

"Caroline, why don't you get ready for bed? Your mother and I would like to talk to Klug  _ alone _ for a minute," Sig cuts in. The little girl just nods and runs off. Once she's left the room, Sig turns to his husband. "Didn't want her to complain about  _ this _ ." With that, Sig moves a little closer, places his hands on Klug's cheek and shoulder, and gives him a prolonged kiss. "Wanted to do that for years, kjære."

Amitie giggles, "Heeeyy~ I want one too!" and in a second Klug has turned to her and pressed his lips to hers. She smiles and leans into him. "You know, you can tell us if you feel out of place. I sensed it." 

Klug thinks for a second, and responds, "I definitely did. Though, for some reason, I… don't anymore."

Sig smiles. "Good. 'Cuz we're, ah. Having a second one," he says sheepishly. 

Klug's eyes widen for a second before softening and saying, "That's great!" He pulls Amitie, who is already leaning on him, a little closer and gives her a peck on the forehead. 

"About that…  _ They're twins _ ."


End file.
